


You Know You're Singing To Your Earphones Out Loud, Right?

by chopped_up_ham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alex is forgetful af, all i know that alex and john are rap kinda dudes, also completely oblivious, but all the rap i know are from tøp and hamilton, herc is barely here im so sorry herc, i literally just wrote this for fun dont expect anything, i literally threw characterizations out of the window just for flufd, john is a musical nerd and it runs in the family, john laurens is a hopeless romantic, lafayette brings alex and his love again, lafayette: the accidental matchmaker, literal fucking fluff, so y e a h, thats why never wear your earphones outside kids, the plot is almost nonexistent just fluff, theyre obsessed with tøp oops, unless you wanna meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopped_up_ham/pseuds/chopped_up_ham
Summary: John Laurens had a crush on the guy on the bus.Okay, he knows what you're all thinking. Who the heck goes on buses anymore? He likes crowds as much as the next guy, but it's sure as hell cheaper than the cab. Also, he doesn't know how to drive.Also, there was this cute guy on the bus.___Alexander Hamilton had a crush on the guy on the bus. Bad thing is, he doesn't know how to start a conversation.Until now.He's saving him from embarassment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on "we literally ride the same bus everyday" prompt and the "you know youre singing to your earphones out loud" prompt. 
> 
> literal cuteness overload. if youre looking for a complicated plot its not here. its just pure tooth rotting fluff through and through.
> 
> aka, the fanfic where we are all john laurens
> 
> except that we're forever alone.

John Laurens had a crush on the guy on the bus.

Okay, he knows what you're all thinking. Who the heck goes on buses anymore? He likes crowds as much as the next guy, but it's sure as hell cheaper than the cab. Also, he doesn't know how to drive.

Also, there was this cute guy on the bus.

It's a bit stalkerish, sure. But hell, he doesn't have anything to do with his life. Okay, okay he does. He has his friend who was a tailor, and there's never a dull moment with him.

But they're _just friends._

Not that John wanted more. Hercules was practically his brother for fucks sake. It's just that, he may or may not be a secret hopeless romantic. Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little crush is there? It isn't his fault that the guy was cute as hell.

Seriously. It's illegal to be that cute.

The guy had brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had a little peach fuzz too that he can't grow! He had to a thing for green too, it seemed. Like the guy seemed to wear green every other day.

John had some sort of life anyway and the guy wasn't there yet. He plugged his earphones.

_...'And I was like what the heck I gotta dooooo to be with you? What the heck I gotta do?'_

* * *

 Alexander Hamilton had a crush on the guy on the bus.

Okay. Okay. Let him explain why.

The guy was an absolute dork through and through. He remembered when he saw him.

Okay no, he saw him even before that. It was just when he _really_ saw him.

The guy was listening to something and he really seemed to into it. His eyes were focused and he was mouthing the lyrics. He seemed to be rapping.

_Then_ Alex noticed what he was rapping. It was Migraine by twenty one pilots.

So he was like, cool. He has cool music taste.

Then he noticed that the guy was _dancing_. He was shaking his shoulders and his head was bouncing to the beat.

Alex can't stop the smile growing on his face.

Since then, he kept looking out for the freckled guy. He had curly hair that reached his shoulders and freckled splashed all over his face. He had this jackets over his uniform that were unique. He had looked for some of his jackets online but he just can't seem to find it.

He wasn't a stalker! He was just curious.

Being a teacher was exhausting and he just needed some relief. And the freckled guy was honestly too cute. So yeah, maybe the guy brightens his day a bit. Alex needs it.

It's been a few (few may or may not be an understatement) weeks and all, but Alex still hasn't talked to the guy. Can you blame him? He didn't have a crush on anyone since college. He doesn't know how to start a conversation.

Until now.

Alex climbed on the bus and paid the driver then looked for the guy.

He didn't have to.

He heard him first.

"So I was like what the heck I gotta doooo to be with you?"

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Alex walked over to him, a giddy smile on his face. He can feel his heart speeding up and laughter threatened to break out of him.

"What the heck I gotta do to be with you!" He practically shouted. Everyone on the bus went away from him. He was really into it, practically dancing in his seat.

Oh my fucking gosh.

Everyone watched him as he walked to the guy. He wanted to talk to him since he first noticed him and now he got a perfect reason.

He's saving him from embarassment.

He tapped the freckled guy's shoulder. He turned to him, grinning. He didn't seem to get out of his little world yet.

Until his eyes focused and he turned bright red. He took out his earphones and placed them on his lap.

"Uh- you need help or something?" So that's what his voice sounded like. Shit. Even that sounds cute.

Alex grinned.

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_OHMYGOD HE'S WEARING A BRAID WHAT YOU CAN NOT BE ANY CUTER._

That was everything going through John's mind at the moment. Cute guy on the bus was talking to him.

**_FUCK._ **

Cute guy on the bus had a cute smile.

Okay can his heartbeat slow down a little bit? Apparently not.

"I just- you know you're singing to your headphones out loud, right?" Oh my fucking gosh his voice sounds so smooth.

Oh wait.

What did he say?

_**F U C K.** _

John felt his whole face go red. Seriously? Seriously? The first time he got to talk to his crush and this is his first impression? C'mon fate! Why him?

"I-" John stammered. C'mon brain, work you stupid piece of shit!

Cute guy laughed. Shit he can listen to his laugh forever.

"Don't worry, no one is bothered."

John was pretty sure that what he was experiencing was called cardiac arrest.

He looked around. Everyone around his vicinity was frowning. Wait, wasn't there a guy seated beside him earlier.

Can somebody kill him now?

He was pretty sure that his facial expression showed his thoughts because cute guy let out a small giggle and he can't help but feel a little insulted this time.

"I'm so glad that you found my misery funny." John snapped.

"No, no I'm not laughing at your misery! It's just," Cute guy took a breath. "You're cute and everything you do is cute. I wanted to talk to you before but I didn't know how to."

Okay he's definitely having cardiac arrest now.

"Oh- shit did I say that out loud? Did I really say that out loud?" Cute guy turned red. He facepalmed. "Forgive me, my mouth has a mind of its own. I'm not a stalker I swear."

Nevermind, _now_ he's having cardiac arrest. Cute guy turned even cuter! Shit. Okay. Say something.

"Oh." John was speechless. He spared a glance at the seat beside him. "D-Do you wanna sit? I don't have anyone beside me."

Cute guy smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." He said as he sat beside him.

John wasn't aware that his heart can beat this fast. They're literally beside each other.

Fuck.

"Don't worry, I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time too." John said shyly. "For what it's worth, I..." think you're cute too.

Nope. He's not saying that. Nope. Okay think of something don't leave him hanging.

"I see you like green."

WHAT. HE SOUNDS LIKE A FUCKING STALKER WHAT THE FUCKING  _FUCK._

"Fuck!" He smothered his face in his hands. "That is so not what I wanted to say. Shit. I just don't know how to talk to someone as cute as you." He said with a small breathy laugh.

SHIT. WHAT. WHAT. STOP. STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW. _FUCK._

"Don't worry, I feel the same." Cute guy answered. John took his hands away from his face. Cute guy was giving him an assuring smile but it was also bashful.

"I'm John Laurens." John said, reaching out a hand to shake it. "And I hope I don't seem too weird when I say that I've been wondering what your name is?"

The guy shook his hand, giving him a blinding smile.

John can definitely melt into his shoes now.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton. Or Alex for short. Don't worry, I've been wondering what your name is too."

Alexander Hamilton. That sounds so much better than cute guy.

"Sure, Alex. So..." He trailed off. What the hell should he say? He never thought that he would ever talk to Alex!

"Do you like twenty one pilots?" Alex asked, a hopeful light in his eyes.

John grinned. Cute guy had a cute smile and a smooth voice and good music taste? Is he in heaven?

"Hell yeah! Twenty one pilots is one of the best bands out there. What about you?"

Okay, they're talking like normal people now. Great. He can totally not mess this up now.

"I love twenty one pilots! I first heard it thanks for a student of mine-"

"You're a teacher?" John asked.

Alex smiled.

"Yeah, high school teacher. How about you?"

John made a bow.

"I am your local nurse. I always pegged you for a...librarian?" John said with a teasing grin.

Alex returned the grin.

"Because I was an assistant librarian in high school? Yeah, that's probably why. You're a nurse? I always pegged you to be...a dorky high schooler?" He said, a teasing lilt to his tone.

John punched his shoulder lightly. John can't help the smile that grew on his face.

"I'm way too old to be a high school student! I'm not dorky either!" He said defensively, huffing and crossing his arms.

"I beg to disagree." Alex snickered.

John can't help the small laughs that escaped his mouth. He looked at Alex and his smile grew wider and he laughed louder, he heard Alex doing the same. Soon they were both clutching their stomachs, wheezing.

They were shushed by the people on the bus.

"Screw you!" John said when he regained his breath. "How can you say I'm dorky?"

Alex cleared his throat.

"What the heck I gotta doooo..." He sang quietly in a horrible recreation of John's voice.

John grew bright red in remembering what happened earlier _and_ the thought of Alex singing the song to him.

He shoved him again.

"Fuck you Alex!" He really tried to make it seem menacing. He really did. He just succeeded in smiling wider. "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" He said, covering his face in his hands again.

"Nope!" Alex chirped.

They can't help but giggle quietly again. John means, look at those eyes. It seemed so bright and Alex has a cute blush and can he not put try to hide his face in his hands? Seriously he's so cute. Wait. Is he staring back at him?

Oh shit that's definitely a heart attack.

They snapped out of their daze when Alex screamed.

"Shit!" Alex screamed. He looked at the window from the other side. "This is _so_ past my stop- I'm sorry John, see you!" Alexander hurriedly got to his feet and scrambled off the bus. John watched from the window as Alex ran to his- wherever he was going. Oh. Oh he glanced at the window and beamed at him before running back to his....whatever.

John can't help the dreamy sigh that escaped his lips. He let himself sink into the shitty bus seat. Wow, is it just him or was the world brighter?

Wait.

_Wait._

He didn't even get his number. He know he'll be going to work tomorrow, being a nurse and all, but he's not sure about Alex. It _is_ Saturday tomorrow. High school doesn't have classes on Saturdays.

He sighed. The world was back to its original color.

* * *

 

Alex caught his breath as he ran all the way from the bus to him and his roommate/best friend's room. He has to stop smiling. Right now.

Okay stop smiling.

Dead kittens. Think of dead kittens.

Okay he stopped smiling now, great.

_"Fuck you Alex!" John (John's such a cute name fUCK) said with that cute, cute smile of his. His fucking smile is blinding him. And he's blushing too. Shit. Stop being so damn cute._

He can't help the small giggle that escaped his lips. He let his head hit the door. He can't help the smile that grew on his lips.

Fuck it, let Lafayette question whatever he wants to.

_"I GUESS I'LL SLEEP WHEN I AM DEAAAAAD!"_ Alex was jolted out of his daze. Yep, that's his ringtone. He got his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello." He said. A bit too giddily. He's still not off his high.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood today." Alex recognized Lafayette's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah." He said with a breathy giggle. "I had the best time on the bus today! I _finally_ got to talk to the guy on the bus." He said with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

Lafayette hummed.

"That's good. Did you remember to get his number though?" Lafayette asked on the other end of the line. "You forgot to get mine when we first met. You always forget to ask for everyone their number."

Alex facepalmed.

"Fuck! You're right. Ugh. I don't have work tomorrow so I have to wait for Monday." He said with a sigh. His shoulders slumped.

"Anyway, I called because Herc wants to see you again. Remember Hercules? My boyfriend?"

Alex can't help the teasing grin that grew on his face.

"Yes, yes I do. You talk about him every second of the day, Laf. Besides, I met him last week, right?"

Silence.

"I can't hear you nodding." Alex deadpanned.

"Ah- sorry!" Lafayette said with a laugh. "Anyway, he thinks you're cool and maybe we can all hang out? We're at his apartment by the way."

"I'm up for that."

"Also, John- his roommate, will be at home this time. Unlike last week, there are no absent nurses that he needs to cover for."

"Ah, the fabled turtle roommate." Alex said with a small laugh. He had gone off his high now.

Wait.

John?

"Isn't Hercules a tailor?" Alex asked, his energy starting to pick up again.

"Yeah?" Lafayette replied, obviously confused.

That would make perfect sense! Of course John would have those unique jackets if his roommate was a tailor! It can't be pure coincidence that Hercules' roommate was a nurse too.

He started to run down the stairs.

"Is Hercules' roommate named John Laurens by any chance?" Alex asked, finally reaching the ground floor.

"I...didn't ask. Let me ask him." Alex knew Laf was distancing his phone from his mouth. "Hey! Is your roommate named John Laurens?" And guessing by what he heard, he was right. "Yeah, his roommate is named John Laurens. Why?"

Alex caught his breath again as he hailed a cab. He almost never did, but he needed to get there as soon as possible.

"Did you run all the way down?" Lafayette asked, concern and alarm blending into his voice. "And did you hail a cab? That's a first."

A cab stopped in front of him and he got in.

Alex grinned widely as the driver asked him where he wanted to go.

"There's no time to explain and I'll tell you later." He dropped the call. He may forget to get John's number but he sure as hell didn't forget Herc's address.

* * *

 

John sighed as he exited the elevator. Talking with Alex was really fun and it sucked that he had to wait for Monday.

Patience was a virtue.

At _least_ he finally got to talk to him for once, right?

It wasn't his fault that talking to him was so addicting. He sighed as he reached his door and fished out his keys. He opened the door to see three people in the house. Ah, so this must be the boyfriend Herc was babbling about. They were standing by the door, looking at someone...

"Alex?!" John said in surprise. His heartbeat accelerated once again. He can't help but let his jaw drop.

Alex was clutching his knees, gasping for air. All eyes were on John.

"John?" He asked enthusiastically.

"How the hell did you get here?" John asked, alarmed. "Not that I'm not happy but..."

Alex's eyes widened in realization.

"I'm not a stalker, I swear!" Alex said, standing up straight and raising both of his hands.

"You know each other?" Herc asked. He looked as confused as his boyfriend.

"I should be the one asking that!"

"Alex, didn't you say that you'll provide us explanations?" Herc's boyfriend asked.

"Okay, okay. This is the guy on the bus I've been telling to you about. I was able to talk to him the first time earlier and I forgot to get his number," Alex said with a sheepish snicker. Herc's boyfriend rolled his eyes. "And well when you said that Hercules' roommate was named John and I put two and two together."

"You finally got to talk on your crush on the bus. Finally, Alex." Herc's boyfriend said with an exasperated sigh.

Alex looked alarmed and John was pretty sure that he was mentally murdering Herc's boyfriend.

Wait.

What did he say?

John could feel his face going glowing red. _Okay OKAY OKAY THIS IS CARDIAC ARREST SOMEBODY HELP HIM._

_FUCK._

"Don't worry, 'Lex. I'm pretty sure you're his crush on the bus too." Herc said with a laugh.

He glared at Herc with all his might.

_TRAITOR_. His mind screamed. _I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU TONIGHT YOU DAMN ASSHOLE._

Herc had the _decency_ to _laugh_ at him.

He can see Alex blushing beet red at the corner of his eyes.

John awkwardly cleared his throat.

"So can you explain why you know each other?" John asked, crossing his arms to try and hide his embrassment.

"You see, last week when you covered for the absent nurse- what's his name? Whatever. Anyway, so when you covered for him you cancelled on us hanging out, right? It was supposed to be some big hangout and Lafayette introtuced his best friend and I was supposed to introduce you." Herc explained. "So now I invited him again and it's a good thing I did!"

Alex smiled.

"So yeah, I'm definitely not a stalker."

John placed his index finger in his chin, feigning to be deep in thought.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure about that." He said with a teasing grin. Him and Alex burst out in laughter again.

"I'm Lafayette by the way, Hercules' boyfriend." Lafayette said, reaching out his hand to shake it. John shook it.

"I'm John Laurens." He introduced himself. Alex wrapped an arm around him.

"My future boyfriend." He said with a wink. John choked on his spit.

Okay.

He just.

_Died_.

Herc rolled his eyes.

Alex and John were both bright red.

"Of course, if you're free this Saturday."

"Does 9pm sound good to you?" John said with a confident smile. His bright red face said otherwise. "And we're not boyfriends yet, we're just gonna date for now and we'll see."

_I'm dYING RIGHT NOW FUCKING HELL OKAY SOMEBODY CALL 911 HELP ME SHIT FUCK DAMN I CAN'T BREATHE._

Alex smirked.

Okay John felt his knees go weak.

"I'm confident I can win your heart, Mister Laurens." He said with a flirtiatous wink. John could definitely faint right now.

"We'll see." John said smugly as he slipped through Lafayette and Herc and sat on the couch. "Now c'mon, are we gonna hang out or not?"

He made sure that his eyes were teasing. Alex kept teasing him? Two can play this game.

"Alex, don't forget to get his number this time." Lafayette said with a laugh.

Herc separated himself from his boyfriend and sat beside John.

"Damn, I never knew you can be so confident around Mister Crush On The Bus." He whispered with a grin.

"Oh trust me, I may look confident but I'm screaming on the inside."

* * *

"And that kids, is how I met your father. Your Uncle Lafayette too." John Laurens-Hamilton said, cracking his knuckles.

Joan, their youngest child was grinning like an idiot.

"Dad, that was so cute!" She squealed.

"Really Dad? Father? That's so sappy." Philip, their eldest child said with an eyeroll. "I'll be in my room." He said, walking to his room.

Joan huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever he says, it's still cute as heck!"

Alexander Laurens-Hamilton nuzzled John's neck.

"I know that dear, I know."

_"DEAR EVAN HANSEN WE'VE BEEN WAY TOO OUT OF TOUCH-"_

The three occupants of the living room stifled their laughter.

"Well _someone_ inherited your love of musicals." Alex chortled.

"And my obliviousness, apparently." John said, rolling his eyes.

Their doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Joan said as she ran to the door, opening it. There was a dark skinned girl with curly hair barely reaching her shoulders was at the door.

Alex and John watched as they talked a bit before letting the girl enter. The girl saw Alex and John and made a polite bow.

"Hey there Mister and uh- Mister Laurens-Hamilton. I'm Philip's friend, Theodosia Burr and I'll be studying with him. I hope you don't mind." She said politely.

"We don't." John said, shaking his head.

"Wait- are you Aaron Burr's spa- kid?" Alex said skeptically. John gave him a warning glare.

"Yes. I hope that you and my father's bad history won't affect our relationship with Philip." She said, as polite as can be. It was still obvious that she was slightly nervous of Alexander's response.

"It won't, don't worry." Alex said with a reassuring smile. "Philip's in his room. If you don't know where it is, it's the one where there's loud obnoxious screaming."

_"I RUB MY NIPPLES AND START MOANING IN DELIGHT!"_

Theodosia covered her mouth with her hand in a failed attempt to cover her laughter.

"Thank you sir." She said before going to the source of the voice.

"The kid was scared shitless of you." John said with a laugh, nuzzling his chest.

"I'm not scary though." Alex pouted, wrapping his arms around John.

"Nah, you are."

John peeked out of Alex's embrace to see Theodosia with a teasing smirk, leaning on Philip's doorframe.

John watched as Theodosia snapped her fingers in front of Philip and he blushed beet red.

He also noticed the way Philip looked at Theodosia.

"You know you're singing to your headphones out loud, right?" Theodosia said smugly.

John also recognized the fondness in Theodosia's tone.

"So how long do you think it will take for them before they'll get together?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> thATS WHY PHILIP, YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU INVITE SOMEONE TO YOUR HOUSE.
> 
> "I guess ill sleep when i am dead" is a song from set it off. its a lyric i forgot the actual song o o p s 
> 
> The song that Philip is singing in is called "Sincerely, Me" from "Dear Evan Hansen"


End file.
